Living Doll
by Ominae
Summary: Lee Shengshun, aka Hei, thinks back on the day he saw a doll save his life for the first time. Its name, or rather her name, was Chiaki Shinoda. He wonders if a doll can be a human in its own nature.


Darker than BLACK - The Black Contractor/Darker than BLACK - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Living Doll

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Darker than BLACK are under the copyright of Tensai Okamura, BONES, P.A. Works and Aniplex.

Summary:

Lee Shengshun, aka Hei, thinks back on the day he saw a doll save his life for the first time. Its name, or rather her name, was Chiaki Shinoda. He wonders if a doll can be a human in its own nature.

Living Room, Room 201, Umitsuki Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

_It's strange really... I didn't realize that the Chiaki I spoke to was actually a souless doll all this time since yesterday after I met her._

Lee stared at the street from the window of his apartment's living room, having already completed his debriefing with Huang and Mao to their Syndicate contact. He personally told the contact regarding the situation with Chaiki Sonoda and the doll that had impersonated her yesterday when Hei had killed a three-man Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure team in Shinjuku after he had killed one of their own.

* * *

Unknown Area, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

_Hei, Yin, Mao and Huang were seen in a park in Sumida in the middle of the afternoon with a man in his early 40s wearing a brown beret and bomber jacket, the former similar to what Huang always wore on a daily basis. After puffing out a Mild Seven cigarette, the unknown visitor flicked the ash from it before moving towards the nearest trash can and crush the extinguished cigarette on the top as it had been provided for cigarette disposal._

_"About those three guys you just killed Hei." The beret-wearing man went back to lean on a nearby tree beside Hei. Huang, Yin and Mao were seated in near proximity of the swings. "They're from the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure or DGSE."  
_

_"So the French were involved in this mess, eh?" Huang chuckled. "That seemed interesting. Did the top brass say anything on this matter?"_

_The beret-wearing man shook his head. "Don't think so. We've got reports from the Public Security Bureau that they'll keep the matter quiet as usual, especially since the DGSE operatives Hei killed happened to have Contractor powers as well."_

_"Dangnabit Contractors." muttered Huang. "I just don't understand them..." He then glared at the Chinese national. "So did your adrenaline level go up during your battle against a fellow contractor..."  
_

_"Huang!" Mao, in his cat body, glared at his Syndicate comrade. "Now is not the place to be preaching on your Contractor rhetoric."_

_Huang sighed and took an unknown cigarette pack from his jacket pocket. "Yeah, yeah..."_

* * *

Living Room, Room 201, Umitsuki Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

"Are you thinking about something, Hei?"

Hei was greeted by the sight of Mao, who as usual was in the appearance of a black cat.

"Nothing much." Hei said casually.

"Hmmm?" Mao stared at Hei carefully. "Is it about what happened to Chiaki?"

Hei didn't reply.

"You know you can tell me." Mao told the Chinese contractor/assassin. "I'm a contractor too, you know."

"I wonder..." Hei stared off at the window to see the night sky. "if dolls have the ability to display human emotions?"

"Surely you know that they can't, right Hei?" Mao disagreed with Hei's question. "They aren't meant to be that way."

Hei continued to stare at the night sky, not looking at the feline. "Maybe the Chiaki doll was breaking the norms..."

Mao thought about what Hei had said. "Could be possible."

As the Chinese man viewed the sky, he wondered what would it be like if Chiaki was real. What if Chiaki was still human and had met in different circumstances.

* * *

_"Hello!"_

_Chiaki greeted a familiar man who had emerged from his apartment. The brown-haired girl had greeted him after she locked the door to her apartment._

_"You're the one who arrived in Umitsuki right?" Chiaki saw that the black-haired man nodded. "I guess that means you're the foreign exchange student that the landlady told me. Anyway, I didn't introduce myself yesterday since I was in a hurry to do research in my university. I'm Chiaki. Chiaki Shinoda." Chiaki extended her arm out to shake hands with him._

_The man smiled and shook hands with him._

_"Nice to meet you." The man replied, already shaking hands with Chiaki. "I'm Lee. Lee Shengshun."_

THE END

PS - Yeah, so this is my DTB debut fic so far. Hope it's okay. I saw that no one had done a Li/Chiaki yet, even if the one Hei talked to in the end turned out to be a doll... So sad, but I hope this fic's okay. Also, I'm not totally not sure which of the special wards were not able to survive being a part of Hell's Gate in Tokyo besides Chiyoda being there since the original Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarters is in there... If anyone can help me here, I appreciate it. Though I don't mind Li/Chiaki, my preference goes to Li/Misaki.

This is based on the first two episodes. So if you don't know what the heck's going on, leave now and watch it first. Then you'll be able to understand. Just a word of advise.

For the prefectures that are in the gate, all I know is that Shinjuku survived being a part of Hell's Gate.

And Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure in English means Directorate-General for External Security.


End file.
